Not like this
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: Just an idea I had to honour the Ponds. Hope you like it.


Not like this

**Authors note: Just something short that popped into my head.**

**I loved the ponds, they were (and still are) my favourite companions.**

**Enjoy…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters involved.**

The Doctor lay sprawled on the floor of the TARDIS control room, his bowtie askew, his normally quirky smile screwed up in utter despair. He'd lost them, his Ponds, and just after he'd promised Brian he wouldn't.

He'd failed Amy, he'd failed Rory and Brian, and he'd even failed River. He felt guilty about brushing River off; he'd just dropped her off and ran away like he always did. The ponds were her parents, she must be devastated, and yet she hadn't blamed him. The Doctor knew she should, but she hadn't.

Amy's letter was still clutched tightly in his hand, as if he were holding onto her very existence, refusing to let go.

She had been brilliant, Rory too, but not him, not the Doctor. If he'd be more cautious, maybe

checked the graveyard to see if there was any danger, they might still be with him, He hated himself, the universe, and the weeping angels for taking them from him.

His sadness turned to anger; he sprang to his feet, wearing a look of stubborn determination.

Maybe he couldn't bring them back, but he could remember them, and make sure everyone else did too.

He had to; the Ponds had shone too brightly to be forgotten, to be lost forever.

He wouldn't let it end, **not like this.**

The Doctor began dashing round the TARDIS, flipping switches, pressing buttons, but he barley needed to do anything, the TARDIS seemed to know where he wanted to go.

The TARDIS made that noise he'd grown so fond of over the years, not really caring it was because he had left the brakes on, and they had landed.

The Doctor Smiled warmly at his TARDIS and patted the console "I won't be long dear." He said.

He threw open the doors and looked out at the planet he'd visited with Donna all those years ago.

Donna, someone else he'd failed.

He'd arrived not shortly after he had left as his tenth incarnation, so the Ood were still gathered there, singing the song of Donna Noble.

The Doctor walked towards them slowly, absorbing their wonderful music, and then he waited.

It seemed he'd waited years, but it could have only been hours. And finally, the Ood song finished.

They stared at him, there leader coming over to greet him.

"You have changed." Said the Ood, his voice silky and calm.

"More than you know." Replied the doctor solemnly.

The Ood continued to gaze at him, their eyes seemingly looking at his very soul.

"There is another song I would like you to sing, for two people very dear to me. " The Doctor said, hoping they would agree to his request.

The Ood looked at him still, and even though they didn't have any sort of expression, the Ood seemed to be smiling. "Of course." He said "We would be honoured."

The other Ood nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you." Said the Doctor.

And then he told them, he told them the story of the Ponds, the Girl Who waited and the Last Centurion. And the Ood listened.

And then they sang.

All throughout time and space the song echoed, reaching into the hearts and minds of everyone that had ever lived (except the bad guys of course)….

Brian Williams was sat on his sofa, drinking tea. He jumped as his mind was filled with music. It filled him with sadness, but also pride. He didn't really understand it, but it made him smile for some reason. It reminded him of his son and daughter in law, where ever they were.

River song however, was not so surprised, she knew the Doctor well, (She was his wife for gods sake) and she had expected him to do something like this. She smiled and drank in the music, lost in memories.

Amy Williams stood with her husband in the room that was now their prison and she wept. She wept for all the things that could have been, all the adventures she could have had.

She could never see the Doctor again, or any one she had ever known.

At least she had Rory, her husband, she was by his side and that was the way it should always be right until the end.

Rory Williams held his wife as she cried, crying tears of his own. If he hadn't been taken by that angel, they'd still be with the Doctor, in their own lives.

And now the Doctor was left all alone, as were they, but he still had his wife, and she was all he really needed.

And then the music started.

Amy and Rory looked at each other, finally smiling. They both knew that this was the Doctors doing, who else could it be.

They listened as their time with the Doctor, all those years of fun, laughter and adventure, was captured in words, a beautiful harmony.

"Good bye raggedy man." Whispered Amy "And thank you."

It continued on for several hours, and the legendary tale of the Ponds was known by everyone.

They would forget of course, the psychic link could only last so long, everyone except those closest to them.

But the Ponds would never truly be forgotten, and would live on in the hearts of many.

This, the Doctor felt, was the ending they truly deserved.

Because like in the final words of his Ninth incarnation:

They had been brilliant, utterly, completely brilliant….

**Authors note: And there it is.**

**This was written to honour the Ponds, because they really were brilliant.**

**As always review and tell me what you think.**

**Fireprooflawyer 8)**


End file.
